To Make You Proud
by Mikila2
Summary: When a new enemy arrives, 11 yr old Trunks is determined to show his father how strong he really is, despite Vegeta's orders that he stay behind to protect the family. After Trunks is hurt in battle, how will Vegeta teach him the importance of obedience?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ.**

**Warning: I don't use certain language so I underline words that might be stronger language. I foresee sap in this story. Consider yourself warned. The characters (particularly Vegeta) might be a little OOC, but not anymore (in fact, probably less) than most of the other stories I've read on fanfiction. Trunks is 11 in this story. Oh yes, and I use the name Bulla instead of Bra because I go by the pronunciation in the English shows. Sorry for whomever that bothers. I also welcome flames as long as you don't flame anything you've already been warned about.**

**To Make You Proud**

The sun was out and the Brief family was having an afternoon picnic on their lawn. Vegeta, as usual, was standing against a tree on the far side of the yard looking off into the distance while the rest of the family ate. Mrs. Briefs was serving lemonade and Professor Briefs and Bulma were discussing their latest theories for new inventions. Trunks was playing with his 16 month old sister.

"Where's the ducky, Bulla?" Trunks teased, hiding the small stuffed animal under the blanket.

"Thea!" Bulla pointed her chubby little finger with excitement.

"You better come and get it," Trunks smiled.

Bulla jumped on top of him, reaching for the duck as she giggled with delight.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes widened and he let out a surprised breath. What was that power he'd just sensed? Without turning his head he called orders to the family. "Everyone, get inside!"

"Oh dear, what's that?" Professor Briefs looked toward his son-in-law.

"What is it, Vegeta?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. Something with a lot of power. Just do as I say," Vegeta answered, staring intently into the sky. It was coming closer.

"Come on, Bulla, honey," Bulma lifted her youngest child. "You too Trunks," she called as she quickly moved inside.

Trunks took a few paces toward the house, but then turned, lingering.

"What are you waiting for, son?" Vegeta never turned his attention. His apprehension was growing.

"I sense it too, Dad."

"Get inside with your mother."

"But I can help."

"Not this time."

"But…"

"_Now_, Trunks! I'm not going to say it again!" Vegeta raised his voice, urgency in his tone.

Trunks sighed with disappointment and walked into the house. His father never said he couldn't watch from the window. Quickly the curious eleven-year old went to the front room and peeked out the blinds to see what would happen. He watched as a large burly man with blue hair and purple skin landed a few feet off from Vegeta. The two talked for a short while and then the burly man flew away with a smirk. Finally Vegeta turned back toward the house, staring straight at the spot Trunks was watching from with an angry scowl. Trunks' eyes widened and he quickly jumped away from the window, moving to the chair on the other side of the living room before Vegeta entered through the front door.

Vegeta focused immediately on his son. "The next time I tell you to get inside the house, I mean _all _the way inside, Trunks, not glued to the front window, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Trunks answered.

"Where's your mother," Vegeta looked away.

"I don't know," Trunks replied.

Vegeta started out of the room and Trunks hopped out of the chair to follow. He tried not to show how much he wanted to know what was going on.

"What was it, honey, is everything ok?" Bulma was highly alert as Vegeta walked into the room. She still clutched her little girl to her chest.

"I want all of you to stay here and don't leave the house. I must go to meet this guy in the wilderness in one hour."

"One hour?" Bulma was surprised. "What if it's a trap?"

"I'm sure it _is_ a trap, but he'll get what's coming to him, you can be sure of that," Vegeta smirked. It had been awhile since he'd had a challenge and he could sense from this brute's strength this would be a good one. He was looking forward to it.

"He sure will," Trunks smirked too. "We'll pulverize him, right dad?"

Vegeta's smirked turned to an angry glare at his son. "_I_ will pulverize him, yes. _You_ will stay right here."

Trunks let out a breath of indignance. "But I can help, dad! You never give me a chance to show you what I can do!"

"This one is too dangerous for you, Trunks," Vegeta turned away.

"Listen to your father, dear" Bulma added.

"I fought Majin Buu, didn't I?" Trunks protested, ignoring his mother completely.

Vegeta growled, growing impatient. His son had been far too bold about his strength since he and Goten had fought that monster when he was eight. He'd grown in strength since then, yes, but he was still a foolish child; unaware of the dangers some enemies possessed. He was cocky and Vegeta had seen it get him into trouble before. The kid was constantly trying to be a hero, and all the more so since he'd been given that silly sword by that guy… what was his name? Oh yes, Tapian. Perhaps a new strategy was in order.

"Come here," Vegeta walked across the room, knowing Trunks would follow. He didn't want anyone to hear what he would tell him.

Trunks was a little bit nervous as he followed, wondering if he was going to get in trouble for arguing. Once they were on the other side of the room, out of ear-shot, Vegeta looked down at his son and began speaking. Trunks looked up. His father's eyes were getting closer and closer. Trunks eyes were at the same level as his father's shoulders now. One day they'd be even. The thought of that was very exciting to him now.

"You are a strong boy, Trunks, and that's why I need you to stay here. I need you to protect your mother and sister from harm. Do you understand?" Vegeta wondered how this would go over.

Trunks blinked. His father wanted him to protect his family? Hmm… that was pretty noble, right? It was being part of the team… But Trunks really wanted to go with his father and be a part of the action. How could he ever show his father how proud he could be of him if Vegeta never let him come along?

A few more seconds went by while Trunks contemplated and finally he frowned, looking down. It wasn't the job he wanted, but at least it was a job. "Yes."

"Good," Vegeta smirked once again.

"But Dad, I _could_ help, right? If my job wasn't to protect mom and Bulla?" Trunks was looking for reassurance that his father knew his strength.

Vegeta scowled. How thick was this kid's skull? "Someday, son, but not now. You're still a boy. You'll grow stronger with time, but until then stop arguing and accept your responsibility as is," Vegeta walked back to the others.

Trunks watched him, mouth open for a few seconds, then he clenched his fists and growled, angrily. He'd show his father just how strong he really was! One way or another.


	2. Decision to Leave

**Chapter 2: Decision to Leave**

Trunks sat in the chair in the middle of the inner living room with a deep scowl. He had his face resting on one hand and he was slouched as if filled with boredom. In reality he was still stewing over what his father had told him. The more he thought about his "job" the less he believed his father really wanted him home for that reason. It had all probably been a trick; a way to make him think he was having a share when really his father just didn't think he could handle the enemy.

"Come have some lunch," Bulma called from the interior kitchen.

Trunks scowled, much like his father, and trudged into the other room. For once in his life he wasn't particularly hungry.

"Trunks, you know your father's just looking out for you, right?" Bulma set a plate full of sandwiches in front of him.

"I'm not a baby, mom! I don't need anyone looking out for me!" Trunks exploded, then turned his attention back to his food, feeling a little bad for snapping like that at his mother.

Bulma sighed. That certainly hadn't been the right wording for the moment. "Oh course, you've been all grown up since you were five," she muttered to herself, shaking her head. He was so much like his father sometimes!

"Twuns," Bulla called from her high chair, holding her arms out. "awt."

Trunks' scowl softened to a frown as he looked to his sister. His mood still wasn't good, but he didn't want to direct it toward her. Instead he spoke rather quietly; in an annoyed murmur. "Did you finish your lunch?"

Bulla stared at him for a few seconds, then began bouncing and fussing a little as she whined, "Awt!"

Trunks looked to his mother for approval.

"It's ok, she's had enough," Bulma smiled.

"Alright," Trunks lifted his sister out of her high chair and placed her on the ground. "What do you say, Bulla?"

Bulla had dashed toward the living room when she heard her big brother speak. She turned her head over her shoulder and stared at him blankly.

"What do you say?" Trunks repeated.

Bulla continued staring for a second, then her face lit up in a bright smile and she giggled before turning and continuing to toddle quickly to the toy box.

Trunks let out an amused breath and smirked. He was pretty fond of his baby sister, most of the time, and he had to admit that was a pretty cute expression. She wasn't quite old enough to fully understand manners, but the family was still trying to teach her.

"So how 'bout those sandwiches, Trunks? Are they any good?" Bulma hinted for him to eat his lunch.

Trunks glanced back at her with a sigh and sat back down, once again annoyed by his situation. There was no danger here at all. His mother and his sister were perfectly fine and what were the chances, _really_, that anyone was going to come looking for them here? The bad guy was already out in the wilderness fighting with his dad, not roaming the town in search of his family.

Bulma watched her son as he nibbled mindlessly at his first sandwich, deeply involved in thought. She almost jumped when she heard the phone ring. Quickly she picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey there, Bulma, it's Gohan," a chipper voice resonated.

"Well! Gohan!" Bulma smiled, her eyes lighting up a bit. "I haven't heard from you in awhile. What's going on?"

Trunks ears immediately perked up, and his eyes darted, but he didn't turn his head. He didn't want it to be obviously he was listening.

"I was just wondering if you might be able to help me with a project I've been working on for my master's degree. My mom and I were mulling it over and we got to thinking your scientific mind is just what I need."

"Oh is that all?" Bulma laughed. "I thought maybe you'd be out there fighting that thing with Vegeta and you wanted me to send sensu beans or something."

"Well, I did sense something, but it doesn't seem like anything Vegeta can't handle. Besides, he's grown far stronger than me now. I'm sure if he needs any help, dad'll go out there."

"Yes, I'm sure he will," Bulma laughed again. "You're welcome to come over here if you like. Vegeta's got us all banished to the interiors of the house, but I'm not too worried about any boogie men coming to get us."

"Yeah, me neither," Trunks grumbled under his breath.

Gohan chuckled. "Ok, Bulma. I'll see you soon, ok?"

"Alright, Gohan. Bye."

"Bye."

Trunks took a bite out of his sandwich so his mother wouldn't know he'd been listening.

Bulma turned and smirked to see her son's mouth full. He was sure to have been listening if he was now eating like that. "So, Gohan's going to come over to work on a project with me," she announced.

Trunks turned, trying to appear uninterested. "So?"

Bulma narrowed her eyes, still smirking as she put a hand on her hip. "So aren't you the least bit interested?"

"Not really," Trunks turned away, hiding a smirk. With Gohan over, his mom would be distracted, and he could sneak out with relative ease.

Bulma sighed, rolling her eyes before she went into the living room to check on her daughter. Within fifteen minutes there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, that must be Gohan," Bulma started toward it.

"Wait!" Trunks jumped up and ran in front of her. "I'll get it mom." This way he could report to his dad that he really _had_ been looking after the family and he'd have Gohan as his witness. "Who is it?" he demanded at the front door. He had to make it look good, after all.

"It's Gohan."

"Prove it!" Trunks folded his arms, smirking.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do, ki blast the door?"

"That might only prove you're an enemy!" Trunks snickered under his breath. He was having fun torturing his best friend's older brother.

"All right, wise guy, I'll prove it," Gohan smirked, narrowing his eyes. "I'll tell you something nobody else would know. When you came to spend the night with Goten that time when you were seven and he was six, I recall a certain incident…"

"Don't," Trunks quickly swung the door open, holding a finger up, "finish that sentence!"

Gohan only continued smirking as he unfolded his arms and walked in the house. "That's what I thought. So, what have you been up to today?"

Trunks followed him into the inner living room, frowning. "Dad told me to protect the family."

"Oh, I see."

Trunks shot Gohan a glare. He was sure he'd sensed some sarcasm in his tone. Even Gohan knew it was a stupid distraction! How dumb did they all think he was?

"I see you've made it here in one piece. Now what did you have in mind doing for this project?" Bulma asked.

"It's rather detailed and complicated, but I'm sure you'll understand," Gohan started.

"Wait a minute," Bulma stopped him and brought Bulla over to Trunks, dumping her in his arms. "Watch your sister while Gohan and I work."

Trunks' mouth dropped open. That wasn't part of his plan! "Mooom! Can't gramma and grandpa watch her?"

"Come on Trunks, be nice. She adores you so," Bulma smiled. Bulla looked very content in her brother's arms.

"But I was going to take a nap," Trunks protested.

"A nap? Why? Aren't you feeling well?" Bulma was surprised. Trunks hadn't taken naps since he was eight.

"I'm fine," Trunks rolled his eyes. "I just didn't sleep too well last night and I'm tired," he lied.

Bulma sighed in defeat. "Well, go take a nap then and let gramma watch her, but be sure to play with her when you wake up, ok?"

"I will," Trunks grinned, satisfied.

As soon as his mother left he started toward the den where he grandparents were lounging. "Nothing personal, kid, I just have business to take care of. I'll play with you when I'm done," Trunks explained, knowing full well Bulla didn't comprehend. He looked to his grandmother upon entering the room and setting his sister down. She smiled and toddled over to Mrs. Brief.

"Well hello, sweetheart," Mrs. Brief quickly lifted the delighted blue-haired baby.

"Mom wants to know if you can watch Bulla for awhile."

"Why, sure, sweety. What are you going to do?"

"I didn't sleep too well. I'm going to go take a nap," Trunks waved, keeping an innocent smile on his face as he left. As soon as he was out the door the innocence fled and the Vegeta-like smirk took its place. "Perfect," he muttered.

After closing the door to his room and placing a "do not disturb" sign on it, he went across the hall to the playroom and slid the window open, slipping out. "Easy as pie," he snickered, shutting it again and repressing his ki as he flew off in the direction of the battle.


	3. The Fight Commences

**Chapter 3: The Fight Commences**

Vegeta growled angrily as he was slung for the third time through a couple of mountains and into the ground. He could hear the sound of his enemy laughing. Oh how he hated that! This creature was stronger than he'd anticipated, but the sayain prince had no intention of giving up. Instead he formed a powerful frisby blast and threw it. Unfortunately the blue-haired man, who called himself Demetrian, deflected it easily. Vegeta's eyes widened as it headed back toward him and he held up his arms to block it. The force sent him backward several feet where he landed hard. Both his arms were cut and bleeding and his back ached from the pressure as he'd hit the ground.

Suddenly the enemy seemed to disappear in a large cloud formed by some type of blast. Vegeta quickly recognized it and looked off to the side with a mixture of surprise and anger. "Kakarot!"

"Sorry, Vegeta, I just couldn't resist joining the fun," Goku tried to save the prince's pride. He knew his friend needed a rest to regenerate his energy.

"This is my battle, not yours!" Vegeta called with irritation.

"I know; I'm just taking a short turn. I promise I won't finish him off," Goku smirked in the direction of the Demetrian.

Vegeta scowled, he hated when the man that always seemed to be one step ahead of him jumped into _his_ battles. It was as if to say he couldn't fight them on his own. Admittedly it was tougher than expected this time, and he really _did_ need a few minutes to regain his strength after being maimed by his own attack; but that didn't mean he needed Kakarot taking over!

"Well I might have known the prince would try calling in the reinforcements," Demetrian scowled as he recovered from Goku's blast. "Too _weak_ to fight his own battles!"

Vegeta growled angrily, "If you're interested in seeing what weak is, you should take a look in the mirror!" he charged the enemy.

Demetrian blocked the blows, almost with ease and finally exploded a large blast that shot Vegeta back to the earth with a large crater resulting. Vegeta lay there lifelessly as he felt every part of his chest aching and his legs felt paralyzed. It had been a particularly strong blow this time.

It was about that time when Trunks showed up, keeping his distance. He surveyed the scene to size things up and was quick to notice his father's condition. His eyes widened as he realized he'd been hurt. "Good timing! He needs my help!" Trunks muttered to himself, clenching his fists and allowing himself to power-up.

Suddenly Vegeta's eyes popped wide open as he felt the surge of power from not far off. He knew that signature well. "Trunks! No, you couldn't have… you didn't!" His eyes darted in the direction of the surge and widened with fear as he saw his son dart across the sky with an angered look of determination. Vegeta took in a breath upon the one he was already holding.

Quickly he drew in the air he needed to speak. "Trunks! Stop, NOW!" it was all he could do to yell those words as forcefully as possible. So forcefully that Trunks eyes widened with surprised and he instantly stopped, startled by his own instinctual action. He wondered how his father could have such control over him.

"Get back here this instant!" Vegeta demanded harshly, his heart pounding. He'd been able to turn himself onto his stomach, but his legs still didn't seem to be working.

Trunks looked behind him. He didn't want to retreat, but something inside him couldn't seem to resist.

"What do you think you are doing?!" Vegeta hissed, his voice much lower now.

"I can help, dad, I told you…"

"I told you to stay home and look after your mother and sister!" Vegeta felt so angry he didn't know what to do with himself.

"Dad, they're fine! Gohan is looking after them," Trunks narrowed his eyes, annoyed by his father's continued insistence on his staying home.

"Gohan?!" Vegeta didn't know what to make of such a statement. First of all, what the heck was Gohan doing over there? Second, that didn't change a danged thing! "Aaagh!" Vegeta yelled in frustration, "I don't care if he _is_ there! _You_ were told to stay home, now _go back_!"

"What is _this_, Vegeta? You send a _child_ to taunt me?" Demetrian sneered.

Trunks clenched his fists and growled.

"Don't you dare, Trunks! Go home!" Vegeta ordered.

"The kid is no part of this," Goku interjected, trying to distract the enemy.

Vegeta grunted loudly as he tried to pull himself to his feet. Trunks' attention turned with concern to his injured father and he instinctively ran closer to try helping him. Instead Vegeta forcefully pushed him away. "Don't make me tell you again!"

Trunks stared at him with hurt, longing, and anger. Why wouldn't he just let him help? He could prove how valuable he was if his father would just let him! "Please!" Trunks started.

Vegeta whipped his head around with a glare to rival the devil and Trunks' eyes widened. With that look it wouldn't matter how well he did. In fact, at this point he'd probably still be in for it whether he saved the entire world or not. Trunks let out a short defeated breath and decided he'd better lay low. But, instead of going home he'd just fly far enough back that he could still see what was going on and if they looked like they needed help, Trunks would intervene.

Vegeta watched as Trunks appeared to leave, then let out the breath he'd been holding and allowed his head to fall back to the earth, eyes closed. If he just rested for a few moments he'd be able to regain strength and continue the fight. And when he got home… Anger began to well inside of him. "I'll kill that kid! He'll be minced hamburger when I'm done with him!" Vegeta muttered. "Disobedient little…," Vegeta's eyes widened as he looked up to see Goku slung across the sky.

Immediately he refocused his mind on the task at hand and a surge of energy pulsed through him. Powering his super-sayain form further, Vegeta shot off the ground and, with a great deal of pain, began kicking and punching. Demetrian blocked the blows with relative ease.

"Not more of the same," Demetrian smirked and then yawned.

"You're right. That's enough warming up," Vegeta let out a scream and powered to super sayain 2. "Time for this to end!" he sped toward the enemy.

Trunks watched with anticipation and, admittedly, some pride as Detmetrian suddenly was put on the defensive. Vegeta seemed to have the advantage now. After being slammed hard into the ground and then ki blasted, Demetrian floated back into the air, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Trunks frowned. He'd thought his dad had the battle that time.

"Now that's more like it," Demetrian gloated. "But I've been saving a little surprise for you too," this time Vegeta was put on the defensive and slung to the ground with a hard thud and then a cry of pain. Quickly Demetrian shot a blast which caused another cry of pain from Vegeta as his legs were again rendered useless, though this time more so than in the beginning.

"Aaarghhh!" Trunks' rage exploded.

Vegeta's vision shot straight to the sky. He had still been crying out in pain when he felt it. "TRUNKS! NO!" he knew this time Trunks was in too much of a rage to listen and desperately his eyes shot to his friend for help. "KAKAROT!"

Goku floated, hands clenched, and staring intently at the enemy. "Trunks!" his voice was very harsh. "You heard your father; get off this battlefield!" he turned his eyes to give the bewildered child his own death glare. "NOW!"

"I'll assist you!" Demetrian fired a powerful blast before anyone could stop him. Trunks eyes widened, but he didn't have any time to react before the blast reached him. He hugged it, but it shot him forcefully into the ground below. Trunks grunted, loosing a good portion of his energy as he hit.

Vegeta could do nothing but let out a breath and watch with fear-filled eyes as his son was sent careening into the earth. He knew the boy wasn't injured beyond repair because he'd managed to keep his super form.

Quickly he growled and his enraged eyes shot back to the enemy. "You'll pay for that!" Vegeta tried to pull himself up, but it only resulted in more cries of pain. His legs must have been broken. He couldn't make them work and even the strength in his arms was scarce.

Trunks' eyes were squinted closed for several seconds and he let out a few small breaths as he let the waves of throbbing throughout his body die down. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. He couldn't be knocked down without ever even fighting the enemy at all! His father would _never_ be proud of _that_! After a few minutes he was able to open his eyes. It was just in time to see Demetrian knock Goku out again, this time much farther. His eyes darted to his father, who was lying on the ground with his eyes closed and his teeth gritted in pain. They _needed_ his help!

With renewed energy and determination, Trunks shot up again. Vegeta was in too much pain to open his eyes as he felt his foolish child exhibit another bout of over inflated ego. Instead he just let out a couple of pained breaths, wishing this whole thing was just a nightmare he'd wake up from. The physical pain was bad enough, but the emotional anguish was more than Vegeta could bare. The energy that should have been going to help him regain strength was being expended on terror over his son's fate.

Demetrian smirked and decided to toy with the child for a little while. He allowed the young demi-sayain to punch and kick, but he deflected every attempt easily and when he finally got bored, he grabbed Trunks' leg, swung him around by it and hurled him into the ground just feet away from his father.

"Aah!" Trunks cried out as he landed, this time loosing super, but not consciousness.

Vegeta grunted and had only enough energy for a whisper. "Trunks."

"Kid you're so far out of your league it saddens me to watch. I think I'll just put an end to this right now," Demetrian powered up a blast.

Vegeta's eyes popped open and he drew in a breath as he sensed the amount of energy in the blast. If that hit his son it would kill him! "NO!" Vegeta used every ounce of energy he had left to throw himself over the top of his child.

Trunks' eyes were wide with fear as he saw the blast coming toward him and when it hit, both father and son let out loud screams and were forced into a large crater. Although Vegeta's back bore the brunt of the power, Trunks couldn't be shielded fully. Vegeta just hoped he'd kept him well enough protected that he could survive it. He was a strong kid… far stronger than any other sayain of his age. He'd be ok, right?


	4. Recovery

**Chapter 4: Recovery**

Vegeta let out a shaky grunt as he rolled onto his back and off of his son. He had to take just a moment to catch his breath after the ordeal. The moment was very short lived as his fatherly instincts couldn't let him rest without knowing his son had survived.

"Trunks," Vegeta turned his head, opening his eyes.

The eleven-yr old lay limp and somewhat flushed, his eyes closed and head turned in the direction of his father. Vegeta's heart began racing so fast he felt light-headed. Ignoring whatever pain that wasn't dulled by his body's natural pain-killing methods, Vegeta pushed himself into as close to a sitting position as possible so he could have a better look. There were no gapping wounds or excessively bleeding areas that he could see, but also no sign of movement.

Vegeta blinked a few times, fighting back tears. He absolutely refused to let them out. Nobody was to see him in such a state. "Trunks…," he repeated, barely above a whisper. He took a quick breath, hesitating, before placing his hand on his son's cheek. He wasn't sure he'd ever in the boy's life had the courage to touch his face, but something inside of him seemed to be dictating his actions and telling him the touch would let him know if his son was still alive.

Trunks twitched the slightest bit, letting out a very shallow and shaky breath that was so faint Vegeta had to think twice about whether he'd really heard it. Letting out a breath that almost sounded startled, Vegeta quickly removed his hand and watched, his eyes wide. He was alive. That much he knew. How badly he'd been injured was yet to be determined. Even the question of whether he'd survive in the end lingered in the corner of his mind. But for now one thing was sure. He was alive. Vegeta fell back to the ground, his energy drained. For one more moment he looked at his son from there on the ground beside him, then his vision went black.

X X X X X X X X X X

Bulma was right in the midst of explaining something about radio waves went Gohan sensed a surge in Trunks' power. His head snapped up in bewilderment and he couldn't keep from muttering with confusion. "Trunks?"

Bulma looked up, unalarmed. "What? Did you say something about Trunks? What about him?"

Gohan concentrated on what he'd felt and his eyes widened. "Oh no," he didn't speak loudly. It was more a tone of irritated disapointment.

"Gohan…what's going on?" Bulma asked and then her eyes widened. "He left! He left and followed his father didn't he?!" her tone was angered as she realized the obviousness of the situation. How could she be so stupid? She'd been so excited to help Gohan with his science project that she's ignored it! He'd been moping all afternoon about being left behind and he wanted so much to impress Vegeta lately. Nap indeed! What eleven-year old took a nap no matter _how_ tired he was?!

"I think I'd better go help them out," Gohan started toward the door.

"Wait a minute," Bulma stopped him. "That's my son out there. Tell me what's going on," her eyes widened, "He hasn't gotten hurt has he?"

"Not yet, but I'm afraid he will if I don't go now."

"Oh no you don't! Not without _me_!" Bulma protested.

"Bulma, I don't think that's a very good idea," Gohan's apprehension grew.

"Now you look here!" Bulma yelled. "That's _my _son out there! If you try to leave me behind I promise you'll regret it!"

"But Bulma," Gohan's voice was shaky. She was so obnoxious! "It's not safe enough for you and besides that, Bulla needs you here."

"My parents are perfectly capable of looking after her. She'll be fine."

Gohan scratched his head nervously and smiled as he sweat-dropped. He couldn't take her. His father would lecture him about it later and Vegeta would kill him. On the other hand he didn't really want Bulma's wrath either. She may not have had the strength to hurt him physically, but, like his own mother, Bulma had other ways to make his life miserable.

"If I take you with me you have to promise to stay out of the fight no matter what, ok? And don't let yourself be seen."

"I just want to see that Trunks is ok, now let's get moving," Bulma tactfully avoided making any promises.

"Something tells me I'm going to regret this," Gohan followed Bulma out of the room.

X X X X X X X X X X

"Vegeta," Vegeta slowly opened his eyes to see Goku standing over him. "Are you alright?"

"Trunks," Vegeta's voice was strained.

"He's alive," Goku didn't change his line of vision at all. "Are you hurt?"

Vegeta ignored him and ignored the pain as he turned his head to see his son. He looked exactly the same as what Vegeta had last seen. It wasn't a comforting picture.

"We've got to get you two to Dende. He can heal you," Goku gave up trying to get the stubborn prince to answer any questions and knealt down to lift him instead.

"Kakarot, don't touch me!" Vegeta irritably yelled, though he was too weak for it to be very forcefully. "I'll be fine on my own! Take Trunks to Dende."

"Vegeta, you're hurt too, just look at yourself."

Vegeta grunted as he pushed himself to a sitting position with much effort. "Stop arguing and take him!"

Goku didn't move.

"Don't just stand there, Kakarot, get moving! Hurry!" Vegeta was getting down-right angry. Trunks needed help immediately and that clown was lingering, letting him die!

The fear in Vegeta's voice didn't escape his fellow sayain. They both knew Trunks was in bad shape. What Vegeta didn't know was that he wasn't much better off and Goku didn't know that he wanted to leave him out there like that.

"GO! GO, you stupid oaf!" Vegeta clenched his fist, screaming as best he could before letting out a few coughs.

Goku sighed and lifted Trunks into his arms. "I'll be back for you."

"I'll be so pleasantly awaiting your return," Vegeta glared in the direction of Goku's retreating form, with sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

Vegeta was still attempting, through worlds of pain, to get on his feet when Gohan showed up. "Oh perfect," he muttered.

"Vegeta! You're hurt!" Bulma ran to his side with concern.

"Bulma?!" Vegeta's eyes widened with surprise and annoyance. "What are you doing here?!"

"Making sure Trunks is ok, of course!" she began looking around with worry. "Where is he?"

Vegeta clenched his fists and growled. Not only had the kid nearly gotten himself killed, but had his mother come any earlier in her search for him, she may very well have gotten killed too! If that arrogant delinqant survived this, Vegeta would teach him a thing or two about obedience! Again he coughed, having gotten himself worked up again. His chest felt incredibly heavy.

"You don't look so good, Vegeta," Gohan observed.

"I'm fine!" Vegeta shot a short glare.

"Vegeta, you never answered my question," Bulma cut in. "Where's Trunks!" she demanded.

"Kakarot took him to the lookout so Dende could heal him!" Vegeta spat. He didn't want to tell her, nor did he want to think about it himself.

"Oh no!" Bulma's eyes widened and water began to collect in the rims. "My baby is hurt."

Vegeta only grew angrier. She couldn't cry! That was one thing too much for him to take! "Don't you dare start bawling! He'll be fine!" his eyes were intense trying to believe his own words.

"We need to get you to the lookout too," Gohan approached.

"I'll make my own way there!" Vegeta protested, but Gohan ignored him and tossed him over his shoulder anyway. Vegeta grunted angrily, though it was partly over the pain of being jostled.

"Wait, you're not going to leave me here…?!" Bulma complained as Goahn took to the sky.

"I'll be back for you in a few minutes, Bulma, I promise!" Gohan called.

"Ah! Gohan! You put me down this instant!" Vegeta ordered.

The prince was still spouting threats when Gohan landed on the lookout and set him down. Goku was just walking out and was surprised to see his son there.

"Gohan? Oh good, you brought Vegeta," he noticed, turning to the green teenager behind him. "Here he is, Dende."

"Where's Trunks?" Vegeta asked with irritation.

"He's inside resting. Dende healed his injuries, but he hasn't waken yet," Goku answered.

"You don't look too well either, I see," Dende approached.

"Just get it over with," Vegeta scowled, folding his arms and staring forward.

Dende stretched his hands over him and began the healing process. Vegeta could feel the pain leaving his aching limbs.

"I suppose I'd better retrieve Bulma now," Gohan was nervous. She was sure to be annoyed with him.

"You brought Bulma?" Goku's eyes widened a little.

"I had to, dad, she insisted!" Gohan defended. "If I hadn't brought her she would have followed on her on and I thought that would be even more dangerous."

Goku sighed with disapproval, though he understood. Bulma was tough to argue with. After Gohan left he turned to see that Vegeta was half way across the patio and headed to the house. "Hey, wait up!" Goku called, jogging to catch up.

"Butt out, Kakarot, this is family business," Vegeta didn't turn.

Goku stopped, eyes a little wide and let the prince retreat into the house alone. He felt a little sorry for Trunks. A _little_. Vegeta was likely to be pretty harsh, but Goku did agree he deserved punishment for this one.

Vegeta opened the door to the large room where Trunks lay, apparently sleeping. He stood just to the left of the door, crossing his arms as he watched with a frown. There were so many mixed emotions and questions swimming around beneath his stoic expression. The fear he'd felt for his son's life was still very fresh. What could possess him to think he had any chance against this enemy? Was he truly that naive about his own limits in strength? Trunks had generally been obedient in the past too. Why such a drastic change in this, of all, situations?

The worst question caused Vegeta to bow his head slightly and sigh heavily, closing his eyes as a wave of pain washed over him. What would have happened if he'd been killed? He would have to be wished back with the dragon balls that was all there was to it! Vegeta didn't want to think any further than that. There was no way of denying how strongly he cared for the child. He'd tried to bury the feeling from the time he was born, but it was a lost battle. He'd pretty well given it up inside himself when they'd fought Majin Buu. On the outside he maintained his emotionless front.

His eyes snapped open when he heard Trunks stir and his eyes flutter open. Although his frown and furrowed eyebrows were firmly set on his face, seeing those youthful blue eyes made Vegeta feel a small surge of love and relief. Trunks blinked a couple of times and then his eyes began scouring his surroundings. Moments later he spotted his father and a brief expression of fear passed through him. Vegeta didn't move a muscle, but the expression hadn't gone unnoticed by him. The kid had every reason to fear what was coming to him.

"Dad," the word escaped Trunks' lips.

"Son," Vegeta's words came out in a very calm, intimidating tone.

Trunks drew in a silent breath and tensed. He knew he was going to be in big trouble.

"Trunks?!" Bulma burst through the door with worry.

Both father and son's eyes darted to the excitable woman, who, upon seeing her child, ran to the bed and grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Oh Trunks! I'm so glad you're ok! You are ok, aren't you?" she pulled away and began examining him with concern.

Trunks cheeks turned pink with embarrassment. "I'm fine mom."

"Oh, my baby!" she grabbed him again.

Trunks hated being fondled so. It was humiliating and the color in his face deepened.

"How could you?!" Bulma suddenly let go and slapped her son upside the head.

"Ow! Mom!" Trunks was surprised as he grabbed his head.

"You know better than to disobey like that! You could have gotten yourself killed!" tears began to well in Bulma's eyes.

Trunks looked down, his eyes furrowing with irritation. He wasn't a weakling! Why were they being so overprotective?!

"Enough of this," Vegeta spoke. His eyes remained hard as he looked at Trunks. "You and I have a few things to discuss, son."

Trunks eyes widened a little and he let out a nervous breath, turning to his mother.

"You won't be getting any support from me, young man. I'm fully behind your father on this one," Bulma's expression was hard too.

Trunks fear grew a little and he air supply showed it as he looked back to his father once again. He looked far more intimidating and strong now than he had earlier in the day.


	5. Face Off

**Warning: Trunks-lovers: Expect some tough-love in this chapter and some feelings of "poor Trunks". You might find Vegeta rather harsh (but it's not without a point, and it's not abusive, in a sayain world). P.S. Sorry for anyone who read this before I discovered that I forgot to put the warning in.**

**Chapter 5: Face Off**

Trunks reluctantly flew behind Vegeta to the location of his father's choosing. They were in the middle of nowhere with nothing but a few rocky mountains and maybe a tumble-weed or two. Trunks was nervous. Why had his father brought him _here_? Vegeta stood about ten feet away, facing his son. Trunks glanced at him, but then looked back down, his hands busy fidgeting with his gi's belt.

"Why?" Vegeta asked simply and harshly.

Trunks looked up. Why what? He didn't understand.

"What is your excuse, Trunks?" Vegeta clarified as he knew he had his son's attention.

"For what?" Trunks muttered, just above a whisper, once more looking down. He was being treated like a little kid again.

Vegeta's heart rate began going up, but he controlled his anger. "You nearly got yourself killed back there."

"I'm sorry," Trunks was far from sincere.

"Sorry?!" Vegeta's voice began to raise. "Sorry for what?! _Obviously_ you're not sorry for disobeying! I told you to stay home, you followed! I told you to go back, you argued and then merely _retreated_ for a few minutes! I told you again! Even KAKAROT told you! And when you got yourself knocked down because of it, you just got up and went for another helping!"

"You wouldn't give me a chance!" Trunks defended with hurt and frustration in his eyes.

"A chance to get yourself KILLED?!" Vegeta clenched his fists as he yelled.

"A chance to show you! You don't even know what I can do! The only time you've ever sparred with me was when I was eight! I'm not weak!"

"_That_ is not the point!"

"I'm a lot stronger than you think," Trunks lowered his voice, looking away in anger.

Vegeta returned to the expression he'd come with. "All right, Trunks. You think you can spar with me? You want to show me how tough you've become? Fine. Give it your best shot," he harshly invited.

Trunks looked up, a little bit surprised. Did he really mean it or was it a trick? "You'll really let me fight you?"

"Prove-- your-- point," Vegeta spoke slowly as he emphasized each word, then added a warning, "But I _won't_ make it easy for you."

Trunks stared at him with determination. He was excited for finally being given a chance to surprise his father. He'd make him proud and he'd have to admit Trunks was far more impressive than he'd realized. But, it wouldn't be easy. Vegeta was a very tough opponent. Trunks knew that. He would have to give it his very best.

"Fine," Trunks began stretching. His adrenaline was starting to rise and he glanced up to see Vegeta standing there. He wasn't preparing at all. "You're not even going to stretch?"

"Take all the time you like, Trunks. You'll need every advantage you can get," Vegeta arrogantly replied.

Trunks eyes hardened at the insult. He'd prove his father wrong about that! For about ten minutes he stretch and performed a few warm-up exercises, then he got into fighting stance.

"Any time you're ready. It's your move, kid," Vegeta didn't budge.

Trunks growled and charged, ready to use his first secret weapon. Just before he got to Vegeta he used lightening movement to disappear and reappear behind him for an attack. What he wasn't expecting was for Vegeta to do the same, nor was he expecting the hard kick his father gave him to the back, which flung him hard onto his stomach about 30 feet away.

"In case you've forgotten, son, I'm the one that taught you to read the thoughts of your opponent," Vegeta called emotionlessly.

Trunks let out a breath as he got to his hands and knees. His eyes were wide, but they quickly narrowed when he heard his father's comment. Ignoring the throbbing in his back Trunks stood back up and turned to face his father. He was going to need to be more careful about his plans. Again he clenched his teeth and charged, powering to super sayain at the last moment before he began throwing punches and kicks like crazy.

Vegeta blocked his son's attacks with ease. Admittedly he _had_ gotten a lot stronger, but so had Vegeta. He wasn't even breaking a sweat and he hadn't gone super, and Trunks was beginning to get annoyed by it. Angrily he exploded a blast and powered himself further. Vegeta effortlessly knocked the blast away and then turned super. Trunks smirked. At least he'd finally made him go knock it up a bit.

For a few seconds he stood still, then he began attacking again. It was extremely frustrating. Vegeta blocked everything. Even when he was eight Trunks had managed to graze his cheek! He'd seen his father in training a million times since then too and this just didn't make sense. Why couldn't he land even one punch? Finally, with a loud growl, Trunks slung his fist as hard as he could and managed to graze his father's side. It was meant for his stomach, but he'd move just enough for it to miss.

Vegeta immediately landed a hard punch to his son's gut, sending him flying once more to the ground. He had to admit he was somewhat impressed, but nothing like Trunks' was wanting.

Trunks breath was knocked out of him when he hit the ground and for a moment he couldn't breath. When his lungs finally recovered, Trunks gasped and then coughed a couple times. That had _really_ hurt!

Vegeta waited. He hated hurting his child, but this fight seemed to be the only language Trunks was going to understand right now. Besides that, he wasn't giving him nearly as much as he could have. "Trunks if I were the enemy, you'd be dead by now. Get up."

Trunks scowled as he rose, shaking a little. His stomach was still throbbing intensely. Quickly he rushed his father, but Vegeta just punched him square in the nose.

"Ah!" Trunks yelped as he was sent back to the ground again. He shook his head, eyes closed as he drew in a breath and worked to keep tears from his eyes. Finally he managed to stand again, glaring harshly as he wiped the blood from his nose with his sleeve.

"Well are you going to just stand there for the rest of the day?!" Vegeta taunted impatiently.

Trunks screamed in rage and powered as high as he could, exploding several blasts at his father. Vegeta's eyes widened slightly, not expecting such a display so soon, and he quickly powered to super sayain 2 and began dodging some blasts and knocking others away. After a few minutes he could feel Trunks weakening and decided that would be a good point to end it. From the midst of the explosions, Vegeta fired a blast that knocked Trunks down once more. Vegeta watched as the smoke cleared, hiding a small amount of worry over whether the blast had caused too much harm.

When the smoke was finally gone, Vegeta could see the face he'd been waiting for. It wasn't a face he'd _wanted_ to see, but it was the one he _knew_ would have to come before he could make his point.

Trunks sat on his knees, his head bowed and eyes squinted shut as he desperately fought back tears. His breathing was heavy, shallow, and as shaky as the rest of his body. He'd given it all he had and his father had shot him down every time. How had he gotten so strong? He'd trained with him every day since he was a little boy and he hadn't seen this! This feeing was unbearable. His dreams felt like they had just been shattered right in front of him. Trunks knew he was beat.


	6. The Bottom Line

**Warning: I wouldn't personally take Vegeta for a man of as many words as I've put in this chapter and it might be just a tad sappy too, though there's also a few more 'poor Trunks' moments. Now you've been warned. (It's really not that bad though.) AND, this is the LAST chapter too. I feel sad for this story ending (but I have more--longer ones--to come).**

**Chapter 6: The Bottom Line**

Vegeta floated to the ground, landing about 20 feet off from his son. His arms were crossed, eyes hard, and mouth curved in that everlasting frown; stoic, as always, yet inside he ached for what he'd had to do to his son's pride. "Are you finished sparring?"

Trunks flinched, turning his head slightly. To his abhorrence, a tear escaped. It was as if his father were pouring salt in the wound.

For awhile longer Vegeta stood, waiting for his son to speak. He knew the boy wanted to.

"I've trained with you every day; when did you get so strong?" Trunks nearly choked on the words. His ego was so bruised he thought he wouldn't be able to ask.

"_Your_ sessions are much shorter than mine. I don't train anywhere near my maximum when you're around, you couldn't stand the levels I train at," Vegeta answered. His heart ached to have to say it, but Trunks _needed_ a harsh dose of reality right now.

Trunks didn't speak, he only tried to hide a sniffle. He didn't want his father to know he was crying. He was still trying to fight it back, but a few more tears had fallen despite it.

"You've improved, Trunks. _Improved_. But like it or not you're still a child. You have much to learn, especially about being over confident," Vegeta forced back the tiny voice that was telling him of his hypocrisy in that statement.

"You were hurt," Trunks was barely audible. "I wanted to defend you."

"Leave the defending to me and Kakarot!" Vegeta's voice came across very harsh. "Look at yourself! What does it take to convince you?! If I can defeat you so easily, how can you think you're going to make a dent on someone that's _matched_ with me?! It's downright foolish! All you're doing is putting yourself in danger and by extention, everyone else as well! Do you realize your mother followed you?!"

Trunks looked up with surprise. When had she found out he'd left? And how? He looked down again, supposing it made sense. She'd been there when he woke up.

"What would she have done if you'd been killed out there? Did you ever think of _that_?" Vegeta gave his words a moment to sink in before he continued. "How about your sister? What if your mother had come earlier and been killed? Bulla would have no mother."

"Ok!" Trunks didn't want to hear anymore what-ifs. They were too disturbing.

"Has it ever _occurred_ to you, Trunks, that perhaps the instructions I give you are because I know when an enemy is and isn't too much for you to handle? That perhaps _I _don't want to see you hurt either?!" Vegeta was angered to speak those words. Hadn't he made it clear how he felt about his son before his final attack on Majin Buu? Trunks should have known his life mattered to Vegeta!

Trunks drew in a breath as he looked to his father again and blinked. Had his father directly implied care for him? Oddly, as he thought back, he'd never questioned whether his father cared for him, but Trunks couldn't discern what reasons he would have for thinking that. Vegeta was a no-nonsense authoritarian where Trunks was concerned and he knew he'd never heard his father say he cared before, though he'd come close before Majin Buu. In fact, it was since that time, when Trunks had heard those words for the first time ever, 'you've made me proud, my son', that he had began trying so hard to hear them again.

"What is it going to take to ensure your obedience from now on?" Vegeta asked, his eyes hard again.

Trunks' spirits lowered. That momentary expression had passed. He wasn't completely sure what it had been, but for just that moment as Trunks had looked at him, there was something different in his eyes.

"Come here, son."

Trunks' mouth opened as he let out an uneasy breath. He'd already been thoroughly humiliated and lectured for ten minutes. Hadn't his father made his point clear enough already? What more could he possibly have in store? Trunks had a bad feeling he already knew, but he didn't want to think his father would really do it. After all, he was eleven years old! Thirty minutes ago he wouldn't have even thought his father _could_ do it, but after so quickly being beat, his father's strength and authority over him was once again abundantly apparent.

Vegeta waited, his stance not altering a bit. It took Trunks a moment to decide that Vegeta truly meant for him to approach and then awhile longer for him to get to his feet and shuffle over, refusing to look his father in the eyes. Vegeta watched every bit of it, knowing full well what things were going through his son's mind. When he was within a few feet he stopped and Vegeta reached out, grabbing his arm. Trunks shuddered and tensed, then looked up with a mixture of uneasiness and fear.

"Dad?" His voice was small and eyes hinted with pleading. He knew what was coming, but desperately hoped to get out of it.

Vegeta's heart was stabbed by the word and it surprised him, but he kept the feeling well hidden. "If you _behave_ like a child," Vegeta brought his hand down hard across his son's rear. "Then I'll _treat_ you like one," he landed a second one.

Trunks yelped, drawing in a breath. His face immediately flushed red both in pain and extreme embarrassment. He took it back. _This_ was _thorough_ humiliation!

"And believe me," Vegeta swatted a third and final, particularly hard, blow, then grabbed his son by both the shoulders and gave him a jolt hard enough to bring the boy's tear-filled eyes to look into his own. His voice lowered and softened somewhat. "This hurts you far less than your death would hurt me."

Trunks let out a shocked breath, his eyes widening, and before he could even begin to react he was pulled into his father's chest. Vegeta wrapped one arm firmly around his son's back and placed his other hand around the back of his head, his features twitching slightly as he looked down upon him. The emotions he'd been holding back this whole time where now flooding him and a few tears were forming on the rims of his eyes. He was fighting to keep them back, but one escaped him.

Still shivering, Trunks drew in a breath and sniffled. He hadn't had any chance to recover after either one of his humiliations and now this? It was baffling to go from a feeling of such shame and failure to being held by a father than had only done so one other time that he could remember. It had to be the point his father wanted to make, but to put him through all of that other stuff first? Why? Before Trunks could think about it, he thought he felt something wet land on the top of his head. Confused, he tried to look up, but his father tightened his grip and wouldn't allow him to.

After a minute or so, Trunks had managed to dry the flow of his tears and relax a little bit. His father was lingering in this far longer than Trunks would ever have anticipated and a feeling of understanding was beginning to creep into him. It was love. All of this today that his father had done was out of love. Without his father letting him see for himself that he wasn't as strong as he thought, and without him mentioning all the what-ifs, Trunks thought he may very well have thought once again to disobey the next time. Even the last bit of humiliation in the end was to bring the point home. He wanted so much for his father to be proud of him, but this was almost as good. He would know for sure from now on that his father loved him.

Just as quickly as it had started, Vegeta suddenly pulled away, immediately turning his back and walking a few feet. Trunks was almost sure he'd seen him briskly wipe his eyes.

"Enough of this sentimental crap. Let's go home," Vegeta's voice was different, despite the annoyed edge to the words. It was softer and a touch more raspy.

Trunks watched in surprise and wonder as his father took to the sky, turning after a few seconds and calling him. "What are you waiting for? You're not planning on disobeying _again_ are you?" there was only the slightest hint of a joke in his tone.

Trunks faltered briefly, then lifted himself into the air, following behind the man he most admired.

THE END

**A/N 1: Sorry for those who are offended by the spanking. I know some people are, but Vegeta just strikes me as the physical punishment type (intimidation didn't seem like quite enough for this situation either) and I prefer spankings to beatings (plus judging by his reaction over hitting Trunks when he first went super-sayain as an eight-yr old I don't believe Vegeta would hurt his son in that way).**

**A/N 2: I've got three more stories (so far) that follow on the timeline of this one, so if you enjoyed it you may want to read the others as they're published. One will be "Like Father, Unlike Son"; one is more of a stand-alone brother sister moment-- "Flying Lessons for Bulla"; and the third is the most linked to this, almost like a conclusion of the matter of making Vegeta proud, and it will probably be called "Daylight".**

**A/N 3: For any kids/teens out there, here's my own personal added moral for this story (even though it was really written just for fun): The reason obedience to parents is so important is (a.) in almost all cases what they ask of you is because they love you and wish to teach you lessons that will better your life in the end and (b.) because they see dangers that you may not see (as in this case, though real life is likely to be FAR less obvious than this situation).**


End file.
